


The Two-Faced Teacher

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Sins of the Mother [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Hufflepuff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: It's not an easy thing, being the daughter of convicted Death Eaters.The wizarding world has always been too keen on making children bear the weight of their parents sins.





	1. Kedavra

The compartiment is empty. She carefully puts her trunk where it belongs, and sits. Straight, with her hands resting on her knees, like a young lady should.

She's alone and nobody sees her.

She removes her shoes, puts her feet on the bench and hugs her legs.

She just starts to relax after seeing the train (red, red, RED) when a boy with muggle clothes comes in.

He's tiny, and skinny, with dark dark and eyes green like a curse, and looks hesitant.

"Uh... Can I sit here ?"

She nods slowly. He sits.

They stay like this for ten minutes. He occasionnally glances at her shoes and seems uneasy. Maybe she should put them back on.

She doesn' t.

"I'm sorry... I don't want to be rude, but... Can you stop staring, please?"

She nods again. She didn't realise she was staring.

The train is moving now, and another boy comes in. A Weasley. He looks at Kedavra and asks if he can stay here.

"Fine with me. You should ask her."

The Weasley turns toward her, and she nods once more.

The Weasley sits in front Kedavra. 

His name is Ron, apparently. And Kedavra is the Boy-Who-Lived. She's not sure if it makes the nickname appropriate or ironic.

Throught the window, the landscape flees away.

"What about you? What's your name?"

She feels panic rising in her chest. An auror with his mouth crooked in disdain, an old woman with hatred in her voice, her aunt looking at her and seeing nothing but an obstacle

The Boy-Who-Lived and a Weasley. They're going to despise her.

She runs away..


	2. Mayhem

She doesn't stop before reaching the other end of the train. She cannot go further, so she just stays there, heart beating too fast and breathes too short.

She let her shoes with Kedavra and The Weasley.

"Hey! Are you alright? You're crying."

Crying? She reaches for her cheeks and finds tears. She's indeed crying. How strange. She didn't noticed it before. Was she already crying in front of the boys?

She must have stay silent too long, because the speaker is standing right in front of her, frowning.

It's a blond girl, with odd muggle pants and a bright pink shirt, and eyes dark as charcoal.

"My name's Lee. Lee Mayhem. Why are you crying?"

She doesn't know how to answer. She shouldn't be crying. That's stupid.

She still can't stop.

"Did somebody steal your things? Do you need help to get them back?"

She manages to shake her head. She doesn't feel ready to face the Weasley and Harry Potter again. Especially not after literally running away from them.

"Do you want to come in my compartiment, then? I'm alone."

A part of her really wants to take the offer. Lee is nice. Nicer than anyone she's met since... Ever.

But her clothing...

"It's a mudblood" whispers a voice that sounds just like her mother, "its blood is dirty, it should be punished for stealing a true witch's magic, and then it should be killed before it can breed with a proper wizard and soil the bloodline."

"She's a mudblood" coldly states a voice that is a lot like her aunt's, "She's under you, you shouldn't even spare her a thought, unless you have to use her. And such a lesser being is hardly useful aside for potion ingredients."

"She's a mudblood" sights someone that sounds like her father, "she's... Just listen to your mother, my little star."

She thinks of children cries, of eyes filled of contempt, of amber liquid in a chipped glass.

"She's nice", whispers her own voice in the back of her head, "and what did they brought you if not pain and sorrow? Maybe it's better to see what traitors and lesserbloods have to offer? "

She straightens, wipes her tears and tries to keep her voice from shaking.

"I would be honored to do so."


	3. Muggles

When they enter Chaotic Girl's compartiment, the very first thing said Chaotic Girl does is taking a pair of pink shoes in her trunk before handing them to her.

"Here. You can have them until you get yours back."

She puts on the shoes. They are surprisingly confortable, especially for muggle products.

"D'you want to talk? "

She shakes her head. She's pretty sure she won't be able to keep the tremor out of her voice this time.

"OK. I have manga you can borrow if you want."

Manga? What is that? She cocks her head to show her confusion. 

Chaotic girl takes a little book with a weird bright cover in her schoolbag and comes to sit by her side.

She opens the book at the end.

"Here. It's a bit like a comic, with pictures and a little bit of text, but you read from right to left instead of to left from right. Do you want to try?"

She nods. It sounds pretty fun, and will stop her to stare.

She begins to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually important  
> I am eager for constructive criticism and grammatical corrections


	4. Red Tartan

The rest of the train ride went rather smoothly, except for a close call when she almost met Him. About an hour before they reached Hogsmead, Kedavra came to bring her her things, and asked if she felt better. That was really nice.

They're at Hogsmeade now, and a very big man is leading them to tiny boats. They're going to cross the lake.

She lands in a boat with Chaotic girl, Kedavra and The Weasley. The water beneath looks like ink, and who knows what kind of creatures lurks under the surface?

It's absolutly beautiful.

She is sad when they reach the shore and enter the castle, but the sadness swiftly turns into fear. There are so much people, and this elderly woman seems so strict, and her tartan is redredredRED!...

Chaotic girl put her hand on her arm and smiles.

She takes a deep breath, squares her shoulders and straighten her back. It's fine. She can do it. It's fine. It's fine. It's fine itsfineitsfine. She can do it.

The sounds around her are weird, like she is underwater, but the names rings clear as a cristal bell.

"Lestrange, Wynstella."


	5. Sorting hat

"Longbottom, Neville."

His sorting takes a long time, and for a moment she is afraid, but He is send to Gryffindor, so she won't have to face Him in the common room.

She breathes more easily.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Her cousin goes to Slytherin almost before the Hat touches his head. Aunt Narcissa will be proud.

"Mayhem, Lee."

Slytherin. She goes to Slytherin. It won't be easy, especially for a mudblood. 

"Potter, Harry. "

Kedavra's sorting takes longer than it should, but logic finally win and he's sent to Gryffindor. 

"Weasley, Ronald. "

He's a Weasley. There is no need to say more.

Everyone of importance has been sorted, and none of them is in her house. 

She glances at her black and yellow tie and wants to cry.


	6. Lestrange family

Their common room is underground. The walls are a soft yellow, and no windows, just painting of starry skies.

Yellow. Not green. Father would be so disapointed. 

Mother would be so disapointed. 

Aunt will be so disapointed. 

She wonders if they would let her change her sheets color to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter


	7. People

She doesn't speak to other people a lot. Aunt sent her a letter warning her against associating with "the bad sort", and "the good sort" won't talk to a Hufflepuff. And she's pretty sure "the bad sort" doesn't want to associate with a Lestrange anyway.

She still keeps the manga and the pink muggle shoes, carefully hidden at the bottom of her trunk.

She performs poorly in class, never quite managing to put enough power in her spells.

She avoids Him.

Professor Quirell makes her uneasy, and she tries to avoid him as much as possible. 

There's a three-headed dog on the third floor.

Wynstella survives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interlude chapter.


	8. Friend

Nothing really changes until Samhain. Until the Two-Faced Teacher comes running in the middle of the feast and screams about a troll in the dungeons, and pretends to faint.

The Headmaster sends the students to their dorms. 

Her dorms are in the dungeons. So are the Slytherin's.

That's a stupid decision.

The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors leaves the room, followed by Dumbledore and several teachers.

In the following chaos, Lee Mayhem escapes the slytherin table and comes to her.

She's nice, and smiling despite the situation, and says she's sorry, she tried to keep contact, but since they are in different houses, she never managed to find her. She wants to know if they still can be friends.

Wynstella feels like someone opened a valve inside her, like something stagnant is now flowing freely.

She's a mudblood. She's "bad sort".

Wynstella can't find in her to care.

Nevermind the troll. She can't remember having ever been so happy.


	9. Friend 2

The troll is defeated - people speak of Kedavra, of The Weasley, of a brillant mudblood witch, and Wynstella doesn't think they're wrong - and things go back to normal, except that now, she spends her free time in the library with Chaotic Girl. 

Her grades stay low, but she doesn't care anymore. 

The world could burn, she wouldn't care.


	10. Three-Headed Dog

"There's a three-headed dog on the third floor! "

Wynstella doesn't raise her head. 

"I know. "

Mayhem's smile slips a little, and comes back brighter.

"It's standing on a trapdoor!  
\- I noticed.  
\- Don't you want to know what's there?  
\- I want to not know what's there. "

Chaotic Girl looks at her like she's mad. Wynstella is starting to wonder about her sorting.

"How can you want NOT to know? Cerberus is guarding a trap in the forbidden corridor!  
\- Because whatever it's guarding, they needed to add a three-headed dog on top of an heavily warded castle where some of the best witches and wizards of Britain live to protect it. Whatever it is, Albus Dumbledore deemed it worth putting a three-headed dog in a school just for what protection it could give it. I don't want to be involved in this."

Lee looks thoughtful.

"But if I ask you, you will ?"

The answer is easy as a heartbeat.

"Of course I will. You're my friend. Will you ask? "

The Chaotic Girl smiles widely.

"No. I won't. You're my friend."

Wynstella smiles back.


	11. Santa Claus

For Yule, Wynstella gets two presents.

The first one is a gift from her aunt. Silk ribbons for her hair.

Red.

The other is from Lee. She stares a moment at the wraping paper, silver with half-erased smileys drawn with a pink sharpie, and puts it aside.

At the breakfast table, Wynstella sits with her friend and they both open the gifts they exchanged.

Wynstella gave Lee pages and pages of notes, painstakingly handwritten to cover every aspect of the wizarding world she could think of, the Tales of Beedle the Bard and a pretty pink witch dress.

Lee gave Wynstella pages and pages of notes, painstakingly handwritten to cover every aspect of the muggle world she could think of, One Piece tomes 2 to 10 and a pretty green and black muggle outfit.

They look at each other and laught.


	12. Flamel

Lee and Wynstella's decision of staying as far as possible of The Third Floor Question proves itself not to be enough when the both of them overhear Kedavra, The Weasley and the Bright Witch talking about the Philosopher's Stone. Which, well. What. Also, why.

Why is the Stone here ? Why not in Dumbledore's office, protected by the Fidelius ? What of the Flamel ? Why isn't the Stone with them ?

How do they fare without the Stone of Immortality ?

"Do you think the Stone could fix a backbone?"

Lee looks... Something. Wynstella is not sure what.

Sorry.  
Guilty.  
Desesperate.  
Hopeful.  
Supplicant.

Wynstella tilts her head on the side.

"My sister. She got hit by a car."

Wynstella is not sure what it is to have a sister, but it seems important to Lee.

"I guess we'll have to try."

Neither of them smile, but on the Chaotic Girl's face, the only thing left is determination.


	13. The Gryffindor Three

Stealing the Stone is surprisingly easy, though terrifying.

Comitting the final betrayal to her mother's cause is even easier, and just as frightening.

\---

The Gryffindor Three want to protect the Stone. All Lee and Wynstella have to do to stole it is wait until they figure its defenses, and snatch it at the first occasion.

The Gryffindor Three are surprisingly good at discovering things, and impressively bad at making sure they're not overheard when they discute them.

And even worse at the actual planning.

"What do you mean, they think Snape is going to steal the Stone tonight? He's watching a detention!  
\- I know. They don't. They're going to try to reach the Stone.  
\- They're going to get themselves killed! "

Lee begins to pace, quite litteraly pulling her hair out.

"Wynstella, what do we do?  
\- We stop them."

\---

They manage to stop the Gryffindor Three just before they enter the Third Floor corridor.

"I don't know why we should listen to them! This one is a SLYTHERIN, and this one is a LESTRANGE! That's almost as bad as a Malfoy!"

Well, she didn't realised she was that whiny.

...The Weasley is probably talking about her morals, or lack thereof.

"We don't ask you to trust us! We ask you to use your brain! If you want to stop the thief, JUST WAIT HERE! They will have to pass here to leave, and you'll be able to ambush them without having to fight whatever is hidden behind this dog! "

The Bright Witch stares at Lee.

"...You know, I think they may be right. It would be safer."

The Weasley and Lee carefully step in, and quietly retrieve the magic harp before locking the door. If the thief can get chewed a bit before reaching them, they will be easier to fight.

They sit in front of the door to wait.


	14. The Two-Faced Teacher

They're almost asleep when they hear noise behind the door.

They immediatly get up, and silently get their wands ready, facing the opening door.

Quirrel bursts through the door. He doesn't look well, bloody and feverish, his turban loose and smoking.

The other seem surprised. Wynstella doesn't know why. Quirrel smells like garlic and disease and death and dark magic. He smells wrong, like something cursed and only half alive.

The Stone in his pocket feels like a too-warm summer day.

Quirrel throws himself at Kedavra with a snarl, and the Gryffindor Three use Wingardium leviosa to attempt to bash is head with heavy things. The Chaotic Girl also use Wingardium leviosa to try to strangle him with his turban.

Wynstella levitates a long, sharp splinter of wood from the broken door, and a lot of things happen in quick succession.

Quirrel closes his hands around Kedavra's throat.

Said hands begin to smoke.

The smell of burning flesh invades the corridor.

Quirrel screams.

The turban finally gets off, revelling the Dark Lord's face on the back of her Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher.

Wynstella panics, and loses control of her spell.

The splinter flies straight through Quirrel's neck.

The blood is red, red, RED.

\---

The year is over. The Chaotic Girl stole the Stone, tucked into Quirrel's pocket. Nobody died.

Exept Quirrel.

The Bright Witch and Lee spent the last week of school following her around, telling her again and again that it was an accident, it wasn't her fault, she probably saved Kedavra's life. The Weasley seems to disagree, but Kedavra methodically crushes his foot whenever he opens his mouth, so it's all right. 

She tries to tells them so, but for some reason, the words refuse to leave her mouth. 

She dreads their arrival at King Cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quirrel was able to take the Stone because he didn't want to use it himself, only to give it to Voldemort.


End file.
